sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας
Νόμος Διατηρήσεως Ενεργείας Conservation of Energy, Διατήρηση Ενέργειας thumb|300px| [[Ενέργεια|Ενέργεια (φυσική οντότητα) Ενέργεια (φυσικό μέγεθος) ---- Μηχανική Ενέργεια Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας Μηχανική ]] thumb|300px | [[Θεώρημα Μεταβολής Κινητικής Ενέργειας ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] thumb |300px | [[Θεώρημα Μεταβολής Κινητικής Ενέργειας ]] thumb|300px|[[Νόμος Διατήρησης.]] thumb|300px|[[Ενέργεια.]] thumb|300px| [[Ενέργεια|Ενέργεια (φυσική οντότητα) Ακτινοβολία Ενέργεια (φυσικό μέγεθος) ---- Μηχανική Ενέργεια Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια Έργο Ελαστική Ενέργεια Δυναμικό Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Λαγρασιανή (Lagrangian) Χαμιλτονιανή (Hamiltonian) ---- Θερμική Ενέργεια Θερμότητα Εσωτερική Ενέργεια Ενθαλπία Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Helmholtz Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Gibbs Χημική Ενέργεια ---- Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια Μαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Μαγνητικό Δυναμικό Ηλεκτρική Τάση Επαγωγική Τάση ---- Ιονίζουσα Ενέργεια Πυρηνική Ενέργεια Ενέργεια Μηδενικού Σημείου ---- Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Big Bang ---- Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας Ισοδυναμία Μάζας - Ενέργειας 1ος θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος 2ος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος ---- Ενέργειες Ενεργειακές ΠηγέςΠεδία ---- Οικονομική Ενέργεια Χρήμα Φυσικός ΠόροςΕνεργειακή Παραγωγή Υδροηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο Ατμοηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο ---- Υπερβατικές Ενέργειες ]] thumb|300px| [[Ανανεώσιμη Ενέργεια Μη-Ανανεώσιμη Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Chatelet Emilie |Émilie du Châtelet ]] - Ένας Νόμος της Φυσικής. - Ειδικότερα, ανήκει στους Νόμους Διατήρησης. - Χρονολογία ανακάλυψης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "διατήρηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τήρηση". Εισαγωγή Ιστορικά, η ανακάλυψή της αποδίδεται στην Émilie du Châtelet που διατυπώθηκε στο σύγγραμά της " Institutions de Physique" (1740) Looking at the specific case of a Newtonian particle of mass m'', coordinate ''x, moving under the influence of a potential V'', coordinatized by time ''t. The action, S'', is: : \begin{align} \mathcal{S}x & = \int Lx(t),\dot{x}(t) \, dt \\ & = \int \left(\frac{m}{2}\sum_{i=1}^3\dot{x}_i^2-V(x(t))\right) \, dt. \end{align} Consider the generator of time translations ''Q = ∂/∂''t''. In other words, Qx(t)=\dot{x}(t) . Note that x'' has an explicit dependence on time, whilst ''V does not; consequently: : QL = m \sum_i\dot{x}_i\ddot{x}_i-\sum_i\frac{\partial V(x)}{\partial x_i}\dot{x}_i then: : QL = \frac{d}{dt}\left\frac{m}{2}\sum_i\dot{x}_i^2-V(x)\right so we can set : f=\frac{m}{2} \sum_i\dot{x}_i^2-V(x). Then, : \begin{align} j & = \sum_{i=1}^3\frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot{x}_i}Qx_i-f \\ & = m \sum_i\dot{x}_i^2 -\left-V(x)\right \\ & = \frac{m}{2}\sum_i\dot{x}_i^2+V(x). \end{align} The right hand side is the energy and Noether's theorem states that \dot{j}=0 (i.e. the principle of conservation of energy is a consequence of invariance under time translations). More generally, if the Lagrangian does not depend explicitly on time, the quantity : \sum_{i=1}^3 \frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot{x}_i}\dot{x_i}-L (called the Hamiltonian) is conserved. Ουδέν εξ Ουδενός Ο όρος ουδέν εξ ουδενός (ex nihilo nihil) αποτελεί ένα από τα αξιώματα που διατύπωσε ο Παρμενίδης της αρχαίας ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας, συμφώνως προς το οποίο τίποτε δεν γεννάται από το Μηδέν και τίποτε δεν ανάγεται σε αυτό. Ο Κόσμος δημιουργήθηκε αφ' εαυτού, χωρίς την ανάγκη κάποιου εξωτερικού αιτίου, είναι δε εφήμερος και ασταθής η ύπαρξη μόνον των ιδιαιτέρων πραγμάτων, σε αντίθεση προς την αρχική Ύλη, πραγματική, δεδομένη, αιωνία και πάντοτε νέα, η οποία αν και μπορεί να υφίσταται διαρκείς μεταμορφώσεις, παραμένει μόνιμη και σταθερή. Η αρχική Ύλη (στην οποία κατά τους αρχαίους Υλοζωιστές συμπεριλαμβάνεται και αυτό που σήμερα θεωρείται "ενέργεια") είναι πάντοτε και απομένει η αυτή διαμέσου όλων των αλλαγών, και δεν παύει να υπάρχει υπό τη μία μορφή παρά μόνον για να ξαναεμφανισθεί υπό μία άλλη. Παρά το γεγονός ότι στην Νεότερη Εποχή, και με την επικράτηση του Χριστιανισμού, ο Κόσμος στο σύνολό του θεωρήθηκε "κτιστός" και όχι αυθύπαρκτος, η ιδέα αναβίωσε στη φυσική φιλοσοφία. Η ιδέα σχετίζεται με την αφθαρσία της ύλης, την αρχή διατήρησης της μάζας και την αρχή διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Σύμφωνα με τη διατύπωση του χημικού Lavoisier: Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme (τίποτε δεν δημιουργείται, τίποτε δεν καταστρέφεται, τα πάντα μεταμορφώνονται). Εξήγηση Faynman «…. Η διατήρηση της ενέργειας είναι δυσκολονόητη …. Θα ήθελα να χρησιμοποιήσω μια όχι και τόσο έξυπνη αναλογία για να (την) εξηγήσω … Φανταστείτε ότι μια μητέρα αφήνει το παιδί της μόνο, σ’ ένα δωμάτιο με 28 κύβους από εντελώς άφθαρτη ύλη. Το παιδί παίζει με τους κύβους όλη την ημέρα. Όταν επιστρέφει η μητέρα του, βρίσκει ότι οι κύβοι είναι ακόμη 28. Κάθε φορά ελέγχει μήπως χάθηκε κανένας. Αυτό συνεχίζεται για μερικές μέρες. 1) Ξαφνικά, επιστρέφοντας μια μέρα, διαπιστώνει ότι οι κύβοι είναι 27. Βρίσκει όμως έναν έξω από το παράθυρο όπου τον είχε πετάξει το παιδί. Το πρώτο πράγμα που πρέπει να λάβει υπ’ όψη του κανείς όταν πρόκειται για νόμους διατήρησης, είναι ότι αυτό που προσπαθεί να ελέγξει, δεν διαφεύγει από κάπου. Το ίδιο θα μπορούσε να συμβεί με τον αντίθετο ακριβώς τρόπο, αν δηλαδή ένα άλλο παιδί ερχόταν να παίξει με το παιδί στο δωμάτιο φέρνοντας μαζί του μερικούς κύβους. Είναι φανερό ότι τέτοια ζητήματα πρέπει να λάβει κανείς υπ’ όψη του όταν μελετά τους νόμους διατήρησης. 2) Ας υποθέσουμε ότι κάποια μέρα μπαίνει η μητέρα στο δωμάτιο, μετρά τους κύβους και τους βρίσκει μόνο 25. Υποψιάζεται, ωστόσο, ότι το παιδί έχει κρύψει τους άλλους τρεις μέσα σ’ ένα κουτί παιχνιδιών. Του λέει λοιπόν: «Θ’ ανοίξω το κουτί». «Όχι», της λέει το παιδί, «δεν μπορείς να το αγγίξεις». H μητέρα του όμως είναι πολύ έξυπνη και του απαντά: «Ξέρω ότι το κουτί ζυγίζει άδειο 16 ουγγιές και ότι κάθε κύβος ζυγίζει 3 ουγγιές. Δεν έχω, λοιπόν, παρά να ζυγίσω το κουτί». Έτσι ο συνολικός αριθμός των κύβων θα είναι: και αυτό ισούται με 28. 3) Προς στιγμήν η μέθοδος αποδίδει. Κάποια μέρα όμως το εν λόγω άθροισμα δεν δίνει τη σωστή τιμή. Τότε η μητέρα παρατηρεί πως η στάθμη του βρώμικου νερού στο νεροχύτη έχει αλλάξει. Ξέρει ότι το βάθος του νερού είναι 6 ίντσες όταν δεν υπάρχει μέσα κάποιος κύβος και ότι θα ανέβαινε κατά το ¼ της ίντσας αν βρισκόταν μέσα ένας κύβος. Προσθέτει, λοιπόν, στο άθροισμα ένα ακόμη όρο και έχει τώρα: oπότε παίρνει και πάλι 28. 4) Όσο το αγόρι σκαρφίζεται διάφορα κόλπα και η μητέρα του συνεχίζει να είναι εξ’ ίσου εφευρετική, προστίθενται όλο και περισσότεροι όροι που αντιπροσωπεύουν κύβους. Ωστόσο, από μαθηματική άποψη πρόκειται για αφηρημένους υπολογισμούς, αφού οι κύβοι δεν φαίνονται. Ας υποθέσουμε κατ’ αρχάς ότι σε καμιά από τις παραπάνω περιπτώσεις δεν είχαμε δει ποτέ τους κύβους. Ο όρος «αριθμός των κύβων που φαίνονται» δεν θα υπήρχε. Στην περίπτωση αυτή, η μητέρα θα έπρεπε να κάνει πάντοτε υπολογισμούς μ’ ένα σωρό όρους, όπως «κύβοι στο κουτί», «κύβοι στο νερό» κ.τ.λ. Με την ενέργεια συμβαίνει αυτή ακριβώς η διαφορά: δεν υπάρχουν «κύβοι», όσο τουλάχιστον ξέρουμε. Σε αντίθεση επίσης με την περίπτωση των κύβων, στην ενέργεια δεν προκύπτουν ακέραιοι αριθμοί. Αυτό για την ταλαίπωρη σημαίνει πως, υπολογίζοντας έναν όρο ίσως βρει 61/8 κύβους, ενώ υπολογίζοντας κάποιον άλλο ίσως πάρει 7/8 του κύβου, οπότε οι άλλοι όροι θα δώσουν 21, για να είναι το σύνολο 28. Ακριβώς έτσι γίνεται με την ενέργεια. Για την ενέργεια έχουμε ανακαλύψει ένα νοητικό σχήμα με μια σειρά κανόνων. Για κάθε διαφορετικό είδος ενέργειας μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε έναν αριθμό, εφαρμόζοντας ένα διαφορετικό σύνολο κανόνων. Όταν προσθέτουμε έναν όλους τους αριθμούς που αντιπροσωπεύουν διαφορετικές μορφές ενέργειας, παίρνουμε κάθε στιγμή την ίδια τιμή του αθροίσματος με την αρχική. Όσο ξέρουμε όμως, δεν υπάρχουν ακέραιες ποσότητες, μικροί «κύβοι». Είναι μια αφηρημένη, καθαρά μαθηματική διαδικασία: υπάρχει ένας αριθμός που δεν αλλάζει, οποιαδήποτε στιγμή κι αν τον υπολογίσουμε. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Επιστημονικός Νόμος *Φυσικός Νόμος *Νόμοι Διατήρησης *Νόμοι Νεύτωνα *Νόμοι Διατήρησης *Θεώρημα Noether *Ενέργεια *Κινητική Ενέργεια *Δυναμική Ενέργεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Νόμοι Διατήρησης